


I'll Forget You

by Cluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll forget you.  I won't remember arms that pulled me in soft and slow.<br/>I'll forget you.  God help me find a way to let you go.<br/>I do not want you, but still you pull each breath I'm breathing from me.<br/>With just a touch, you overcome me.<br/>And I let you.<br/>I'll forget you when I die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Forget You




End file.
